Sam e Fred: love or hate?
by sorin m
Summary: Sei que prometi postar tudo até o final da semana, mais tive que resolver uns assuntos e prometo que até terça ela jah vai tah toda ai, e domingo novos capitulos e por favor continuem comentando
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ei, acho que te amo!

(Ponto de vista do Fred)

Fala sério, o que pode ser pior que passar o final de semana inteirinho sem fazer absolutamente nada?Bom, tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer: ligar e encontrar a Sam, mas sem a Carly aqui em Seattle, quem visse pensaria logo que eu e aquela demonia loira estaríamos namorando, se bem que isso não seria assim tão ruim: Eu e ela sozinhos no que pode ser um possível encontro. Assim que pensei nisso comecei a imaginar aqueles olhos lindos e azuis me encarando, o cabelo longo e loiro solto e aquele sorrisinho que é indescritível e a boca... Ahh sim tem a boca: aqueles lindos lábios vermelhos que fazem perder a razão e desejar beijá-los... Quer saber?Que se dane eu vou ligar e convidar ela pra fazermos alguma coisa

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

Aqui estou eu: deitada, ouvindo meu mp3 e sem absolutamente nada pra fazer... Bom a situação era mais ou menos essa até meu celular começar a tocar e eu perceber que ligava: Fredward Benson. Por alguma razão meu coração começou a bater mais forte, minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu comecei a me desesperar e ficar sem saber o que fazer. Com muito esforço atendi:

- Alo?Disse completamente nervosa

-Sam?Disse uma voz grave que eu simplesmente adorava (porém jamais o diria claro)

-Ahh é você Frednerd? Respondi feliz por minha voz soar mais calma do que eu realmente me sentia

-Está ocupada?Disse Fred

-Não, na verdade meu fim de semana está sendo uma tristeza. Respondi sem muita animação

-O meu também... Admitiu com tristeza, então Sam? O que acha de sairmos e comermos alguma coisa?

Gelei na hora sem saber o que fazer

- cla, claro, vamos sim! Respondi quase desmaiando de felicidade

-ótimo, que tal nos encontrarmos na praça em 20:00 minutos?Perguntou ele (Notei certa felicidade na voz dele, será que foi apenas impressão?)

-Perfeito, te vejo lá, respondi entusiasmada

-Tchau. Disse ele

-Tchau. Respondi

Agora meu fim de semana tedioso estava começando a ficar interessante, pensei.

Corri para tomar banho, vesti uma roupa que utilizei apenas quando decidi mudar pra sair com o Pete: uma camisa rosa, uma calça bege e decidi fazê-lo esperar pra que tivesse tempo de deixar meu cabelo liso.

(Ponto de vista do Fred)

Samantha Puckett aceitou sair comigo?Fredward Benson?Eu não me continha de tanta felicidade (apesar de não querer aceitar o porquê)

Tomei banho, vesti uma calça jeans, camisa azul e coloquei uma jaqueta por cima. Baguncei meu cabelo e sai pensando:

"Será que eu estou me apaixonando pela Sam"?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Somos flagrados pela nossa melhor amiga

(Ponto de vista do Fred)

Cheguei e tive que esperar um pouco pela Sam, até que... Uau. Foi tudo que consegui dizer para a pessoa na minha frente.

Ela estava completamente linda: Uma camisa rosa, uma calça bege e com o cabelo liso!

-Você está linda. Consegui enfim dizer (eu sei quase perder a voz não é algo que ajuda muito quando você quer fazer as outras pessoas acreditarem que você não gosta da pessoa que lhe acompanha)

-O, Obrigada. Disse ela (notei que ela estava ficando envergonhada e corada)

-Então, pra onde vamos?Ouvi-a perguntar.

-Vamos pra o restaurante "Love or Hate", respondi

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

Eu estava sonhando né?Só pode. Porque nunca que eu ia ser chamada pra sair pelo Fred e nunca que ele me levaria para o restaurante mais caro e chique da cidade.

-Porque será que o nome desse restaurante é "Love or Hate"? Perguntei

-Simples!Ele respondeu. A razão é que o dono do restaurante era apaixonado por uma linda garota, só que eles viviam brigando e os que viam se perguntaram se o que acontecia ali era amor ou ódio.

-Faz sentido. Disse

-Pois é. Respondeu ele

Caminhamos em silencio por alguns instantes até que ele parou e disse:

-Se importaria de me esperar aqui um momento?Tenho que falar com uma pessoa. Ele perguntou e eu me surpreendi quando respondi:

-Certo, mais não demore. Disse fazendo cara de tristeza (que me arrependi de fazer na hora que fiz)

Aparentemente ele decidiu ignorar aquela tristeza que me percorria por não estar perto dele, pois ele disse:

-Não vou demorar, e saiu a passos rápidos.

(Ponto de vista do Fred)

Tenho que ser rápido, pois a Sam odeia esperar, porém acho que ela vai gostar da surpresa que vou fazer a ela. Entrei em uma joalheria e comprei o colar mais belo que eles possuíam (o que? Eu não posso dar um presente pra quem finjo que não gosto?)

Voltei às pressas e a encontrei sentada me esperando

-Desculpe, disse. Demorei?

-Não, até que foi rápido. Ela respondeu.

A levei até o restaurante e a conduzi a uma mesa afastada das demais, enfim era somente eu e ela.

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

Conversamos um pouco até o jantar chegar: Um prato de macarrão temperado para ele e um prato para mim. De repente senti que ele ficou sério e até mesmo corou, porém seja lá o que ele ia fazer acabou sendo interrompido por gritinho de felicidade que veio da, da, da Carly?

Ela veio a nossa mesa e cumprimentou a mim e ao Fred, e sussurrou no meu ouvido quando me fez levantar para abraçá-la:

-Mais tarde me conta os detalhes desse encontro tá?Disse ela e eu acabei por sussurrar no dela:

-Pode deixar

Despediu-se de ambos e foi embora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sentimentos Conflituosos

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

Continuamos silenciosamente o jantar até que ele disse:

-Não sabia que a Carly tinha voltado.

E eu respondi:

-Pois é... Eu também não fazia idéia.

Começamos a conversar de novo, porém nada dele fazer o que ia fazer. Até que criei coragem e perguntei:

-Então, qual o motivo pra você me ligar e me convidar para esse jantar?

Percebi na hora que ele tentou disfarçar e mentir sobre a verdadeira razão, porém prevendo a atitude dele disse logo:

-Ahh e nem pense em mentir, porque você é uma droga nesse quesito! (Eu sei, meu vocabulário anda melhorando desde aquele nosso beijo, acho que peguei a mania dele de sempre falar perfeitamente bem, inclusive vez ou outra tento falar espanhol exatamente como ele faz)

(Ponto de vista do Fred)

Estou encrencado, estou encrencado, estou encrencado: foi só isso que conseguir pensar quando ele disse aquelas palavras.

Apesar de serem totalmente horríveis minhas mentiras, vou arriscar contar uma. É bem melhor que admitir que estou me apaixonando por ela e acabar levando um fora.

-A razão de ter te chamado pra esse jantar, foi simplesmente...(fiquei sem saber o que dizer, mas disse sem pensar a primeira coisa que me surgiu na cabeça) pra encontrar uma pessoa com quem consigo falar sem precisar fingir ser outra pessoa.

-Ahh, claro, ela respondeu timidamente.

Terminamos o jantar, paguei a conta (gastei 120,00 dólares com esse pequeno jantar de 2 horas) e fiz questão de levá-la para casa. Chegando lá ficamos sem saber o que fazer.

-Bom...é isso então. Disse sentindo minha voz começando a me trair e ela respondeu:

-Pois é. E então fez algo que jamais esperaria dela: abraçou-me, me deu um beijo e agradeceu pela ótima noite e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela entrou porta adentr


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A salvação: Spencer?

(Ponto de vista da Sam)

Vamos recapitular essa noite: estou em casa ouvindo música (até ai normal), Fred me liga e me convida pra um encontro (estranho), eu me arrumo e fico completamente desesperada pra saber se ele vai me achar bonita (loucura total), a gente volta e eu beijo o Fred (preciso mesmo comentar alguma coisa?)

Depois daquele novo beijo com o Fred, eu não sabia o que fazer, será que eu deveria ficar alegre? Com raiva? Ou confusa sobre o porquê de eu ter feito isso (era assim mesmo que eu me sentia)?

Corri para a cama, ignorei o fato de Melanie ter falado comigo (ela veio passar o fim de semana aqui em casa), me lembrei do que disse pra Carly e prometi a mim mesma que amanhã iria ligar pra ela.

(Ponto de vista do Fred)

Se passaram 10 minutos depois de a Sam ter entrado, mais aqui estou eu: parado na frente da porta da casa dela sem saber o que fazer. Decidi finalmente ir embora, durante a volta pra casa encontrei Spencer e ele me deu uma carona no carro dele que aceitei de mão aberta.

-Preciso de um conselho Spencer. Disse sem perceber

-Claro, me conta o que ouve. Ele respondeu

Acabei por contar tudo, no final de tudo ele disse:

-Parabéns por tela beijado de novo!

-Obrigado, mas não é esse o ponto, me ajuda e me diz o que devo fazer agora! Disse desesperado

-Já ligou pra ela? Ele perguntou num tom simpático

-Não. Admiti

-Então ligue agora! Ele respondeu

Procurei na discagem rápida (nem me pergunte por que eu salvo o telefone dela na discagem rápida)

-Alo?Disse uma voz sonolenta.

-Oi Sam, é o Fred!Disse rapidamente

Parecia até que ela tinha levado um balde de água fria , pois ela parecia mais desperta. Começamos a conversar até que o carro do Spencer estacionou e parou na frente do edifício.

-Bom, tenho que ir! Mais antes deixe-me fazer uma pergunta.

-Claro. Ela respondeu

-Porque me beijou? Perguntei de uma vez por todas.


End file.
